A very Sunnydale Christmas
by tillowygoodness
Summary: Just a fun alternate Christmas, set after the shows ended, in a timeline of my own. All of mine re rated M just to be safe.


A Very Sunnydale Christmas

 _I own nothing, yada yada yada, Joss and co, I'm a random fan, yada yada. You know the drill. This is set in Cleveland, near the new Hellmouth, in a post-show timeline as I want it. You want things to have gone differently? Go write it yourself. That said, feedback is appreciated and I hope you enjoy._

It was Christmas time in Cleveland, and the demons weren't going to make any trouble for the Slayer and her friends this holiday season…not after last time. What the Slayer and the nerdy little witches had done to that huge demon…the Scoobies would have a quiet Christmas.

The gang was relaxing in the den in Buffy's new home. It was technically hers, according to the paperwork, but the whole gang live there, and they had bought out the neighborhood for all of the new Slayers to live. With the resources of the recently blown up Council at their disposal, they could manage anything Buffy could imagine, they owned a neighborhood, provided for 500-odd Slayers, they had the best weapons and armor for the job, all custom made, and this holiday season, they were enjoying the benefits of the hard work of establishing it all this past year.

Willow had been hitting the eggnog, she was a little drunk, Tara, who still couldn't lift her arm all the way after that infernal bullet two years ago, was a LOT drunk. There were mean drunks Buffy counted as friends (or lovers), these two were not among them, and the girls were just as kind as they were sober, if a little bit more affectionate. With the exception of Dawn, who had personally chained up Warren in the basement after the last time she had teased the couple for their affection and never wanted them to leave her sight again, the Scoobies agreed the girls should get a room while Tara still had the sense to keep them both clothed. Which reminded Dawn, Warren needed his daily dog food. Since it was a special day, she would even skip hitting him over the head with a stick, just this once.

She went off to do her chore, smiling as she passed the kitchen. Angel and Spike had finally dropped the weak charade of being foes, and if they did not wipe off that table before Buffy walked it, there would be dusting. Buffy took her turkey very seriously. Giles and Kennedy were holding each other by the fireplace downstairs, as it turned out, she really was very smart, and loved the smell of books. Giles had denied his feelings for a younger woman, just like another Watcher, but when the Slayer had kissed him on her 18th birthday, it had felt wrong to refuse, and now they spent their days holding each other and reading old books.

Dawn passed a bedroom with a closed door, she heard panting inside, and 'Oh, I'm a bad student, I failed the test, maybe you could use those leather tools to teach me again?' Dawn shuddered 'adults are gross', but she couldn't help smiling. Wes and Fred were so darn cute together! A few months back, Fred had been attacked by some high and mighty whatever demon. It had been trying to kill her when Willow and Tara got the call. They had met her when they helped give Angel his soul back, and apparently grown fond of her. Dawn had been worried when Willow had gotten that angry, determined look, but when Tara got it too, and the blonde witch rolled up her sleeves, calling down that they were taking a road trip, Dawn had actually felt bad for the demon. A short drive and a few minutes of smiting later, Fred and Wes were together again, and Lorne was going to sing and preside over their wedding on New Year's Eve.

Xander and Vi were playing video games, as usual. After Anya and Andrew had been killed in the Hellmouth, the two remaining nerds had been drawn together. They were not together, but there was something there. Faith had dumped Robin and confessed her love for Buffy, but she was too impatient to decorate the tree, and Buffy was too intense for her while making cookies, so the wild young woman was out, probably killing something evil. As she opened the door to the basement, she smiled, all of the people she loved were happy, and that was all she wanted for Christmas. Life was good.


End file.
